Mirror, Mirror
Mirror, Mirror is the 58th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in Bellwood at night. A group of teenagers are walking through a park. Teen: That was cool, Joe! Joe: It's what I do, dude. Teen 4: But you're awesome dude! Joe: Aw thanks, Sally. Sally: Anytime, Joe. Teen: No one could have done what you did, man. Joe: Seriously guys all I did was dance. Teen 5: Yeah but you flipped the whole punch bowl. On Butch too! Joe: Butch was cool about it though. For some reason... His mom though... Sally: Still. You're pretty epic. Joe: Thanks. Hang on guys, I have to use the bathroom. Joe goes into the park's public bathroom which was close. After a few minutes, Joe washes his hands at the sink and looks at the mirror afterwards. Joe, checking himself out: Who's the man? Joe's the man. I'm alright. No. I'm awesome! Joe starts for the door but the glass in the mirror starts to jiggle. Joe turns back to the mirror. Joe: Huh? Joe goes back to the mirror which jiggles again. He then touches the mirror and is suddenly pulled into it by a hand. From outside the bathroom, Joe's friends are waiting for him. Teen: Joe? Are you alright? No response. Teen: Joe? Joe's Voice: I'm alright, man. Sally: You sure, Joe? Do you want us to wait for you? Joe's Voice: No. Teen: Alright. We'll meet you later. Joe's Voice: Awesome. Joe's friends then leave the area. It is then revealed that only Joe's reflection in the mirror remains. Theme Song Now daytime, in Coco's Garage, Brandon makes funny faces in the mirror there. Coco, walking in: What. Are you. Doing? Brandon: Huh? Oh I'm checking myself out in a mirror. It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand. Mirror Mirror on the wall... Who's the awesomest of them all? Coco: Not you. Brandon: Not you? Got it. Coco: (sighs) I'm a guy. I know what guy things are. Guy things are fixing cars, watching TV, reading car catalogs, beating bad dudes up, checking out cars. Brandon: Um... I'm not much of a (turns around and quotes with fingers) auto-guy. How about Video Games, Pizza, Ice-cream and Alien Hero? Coco: Okay. So I'm the guy here and you're the nerd. Brandon: I'm not a nerd, dude. Nerds don't transform into aliens. Coco: I know a nerd friend that does. Brandon: Oh yeah? Who? Coco: I'm looking at him. Brandon: Oh ha ha. Really funny. Not all guys like cars. Coco: Bellwood is known for their cars. Brandon: That's not true. I don't have a car. Coco, correcting himself: Partially known. And you don't have a car because you're not old enough to drive one. Brandon, turning back to the mirror: But I still practice... Coco: No. Brandon: Aw come on. Sarah walks in with her laptop in hand. Sarah: Hey guys. Coco: Oh hey Sarah. Brandon continues making faces in the mirror. Sarah, clearing throat: I said hey, Brandon. Brandon: Huh? Oh hey Sarah. Sarah: What are you- Coco: Just don't. Trust me. Brandon, facing them: So what do you have for us this time? Sarah: What? I can't come in here without having something for us to do. Brandon: It happens like almost everything. Sarah: (sighs) Okay fine. You got me. There's this article online about people disappearing. Sarah puts down her laptop, opens it and turns it on. A website appears showing a picture of Joe on it. Brandon: That's some guy I go to school with. Sarah: Yeah. I know. We go to the same school. Coco: What happened to him? Sarah: I'm not sure. I feel like it has to involve aliens. Brandon: Why? He could just be missing or taken. Coco: Yeah but with the rate of these disappearances? Something's up. Brandon: Well then where was he last? Sarah: The article says that friends seen him last at a public bathroom in Bellwood Park. Brandon: Alright. Let's go. Coco's Mirror jiggles a little however the team are already on their way out to notice. Later, the team arrive at the park in Coco's Car. Brandon: I still don't get what we're supposed to find out here. Sarah: Evidence. I don't know. Brandon: I'll check the bathroom, I guess. You guys cover me in case some rogue janitors come around. Brandon walks into the bathroom. He looks around. Coco, from outside: How is it? Brandon, shouting to outside: Nothing here. Just some bad smelling toilets. I'm perfectly fine... The bathroom mirror jiggles. Brandon, looking: What the what? Brandon leans in to the mirror. A hand then comes out of the mirror and grabs Brandon. Brandon: AH! The hand then pulls him in. Sarah, from outside: Brandon? ...Brandon? The hand then comes out of the mirror again. Sarah: Brandon? Brandon steps out of the bathroom. Sarah: Hey... Are you alright? You seem different. Brandon: I'm perfectly fine. Coco: Looks like there's nothing here. Brandon: Nothing here. Just some stinking toilets. Sarah: Are you sure you're okay? You're sort of repeating yourself. Brandon: It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand. Brandon walks away. Sarah looks at Coco and he shrugs. They then follow him. However in the bathroom, Brandon's reflection bangs on the mirror. Brandon, in the mirror: Guys! Stop! That's not who you think he is! Later, Coco is driving away. Sarah: I don't get it. Coco: What? Sarah: How people can just disappear out of thin air. No marks, No wittiness, No anything. Coco: You sound like a cop. Right Brandon? Brandon, after a quick moment of silence: I'm not an auto-guy. Coco: What? Brandon: N-Nothing. Just tired. Sarah: Are you sure? Ever since you came out of that bathroom, you've been acting strange. Brandon: No... I'm fine... I might know where the alien is. Sarah: What alien? Brandon: The one taking the people... Sarah. Coco: Well where? We don't have all day, man. Brandon: Science Museum. Sarah: Really? How'd you figure that out. Brandon: Just something I worked out. Coco: In a bathroom? Brandon: You wouldn't understand. Coco: (shrugs) Alright. Going to the Museum... Brandon then smiles. Back at the bathroom, Brandon continues banging on the mirror. Brandon: Ugh. There has to be a way out of here... Brandon turns around and steps back. He ends up in the bathroom. Brandon: What...? Brandon looks around. Brandon: That's weird... Everything is backwards. A noise is heard from a stall. Brandon goes over to it. He then pushes the door in and sees Joe cowarding on the seat. Brandon: Joe? Joe: Please don't hurt me! Brandon: It's alright. I'm a good guy. Joe: Hey... Aren't you the guy who won that soccer game in school? Brandon: Heh. People still remember that? (helps Joe up) What happened? Joe: I don't know. I just got pulled into this mirror by well... myself. Brandon: Yeah same here. Is there a way out of here? Joe: If there were I'd be gone already. Brandon: True... A car is heard. Brandon: That sounds like Sarah and Coco. Brandon and Joe head outside the bathroom and see Coco's Car arriving. Sarah and Coco step out. Brandon: Guys! How'd you find me? Coco: Don't make me go over there. Brandon: What? Sarah: You're going down, Math Test. Joe: What's happening? Brandon: Uh Oh. I think they're mirror versions of my friends. My mirror version used words I said before to talk. Maybe they're doing it too. Mirror Coco strikes at Brandon but Brandon dodges. Brandon: Whoa! Joe: I guess they copy moves too... Why does he look like- Brandon: Um... Mirror... stuff, Nothing is sane here. Not even this Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Joe: Whoa... Can I do that in the Mirrorverse to? Rocks: Mirrorverse? Joe: Name I came up with. Rocks: Um... I'm not sure. Maybe if you think hard enough. Mirror Coco strikes Rocks. Rocks: Coco, you don't want to do this. Mirror Coco: Does my teeth look funny? Rocks: Okay maybe you do. Rocks punches Mirror Coco who hits a tree. Mirror Sarah shoots pink energy discs at Rocks. When hit him, it sounds like glass shattering. Rocks: Ow! Feels like I'm being beat up by a glass window. Rocks puts up a rock shield. Mirror Sarah continues throwing her pink glass energy until the shield is up. Mirror Coco gets up and destroys the rock shield but nothing remains. Rocks, unseen: Peek-a-boo! They turn around and see Rocks picking up Mirror Coco's Car. Mirror Coco: You better not be touching my- Rocks slams the car close to them causing them to fall over. Mirror Coco: -Car... Rocks hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon. Joe, off-screen: Pew Pew... Brandon turns and sees Joe with his arms out. Brandon: What are you-? Joe: Trying to be a super hero. How do you do it so easy, man? Brandon: I have a big imagination. Mirror Sarah and Coco run off. Joe: Where are they going? Brandon: Probably to a way out or whoever's running this place. Come on. Brandon and Joe chase after them. Meanwhile at The National Bellwood Science Museum, the team arrive at a back entrance. Sarah: Are you sure they're in here? There's no sign of breaking in. Mirror Brandon: Yes. Help me get get in. Coco: Alright, your highness. Coco breaks the door open with a mace hand. Sarah: I should disarm the alarms so the security won't get harmed. Mirror Brandon walks forwards. Sarah: What's gotten into him? Coco: He said he was tired... Sleepwalking? Sarah, disarming the security: That's when you're sleeping, Coco. Coco: Yeah... I knew that. Back in the Mirrorverse, Brandon and Joe are walking around in a half glass half backwards world. Joe: Why is everything glass-like now? Brandon: I'm not sure... They pass by some floating purple glowing portals. In each one are different places. Some of them have people in it mostly showing themselves off. Joe: What is this? Brandon: I think its because we're in a mirror... and that's the other side. Joe: A way out? Joe's Voice: Tuo yaw a? The two turn and see Mirror Joe. Mirror Joe: Uoy ekat emoc evah I. Joe: What's he saying? I mean what am I saying? I mean. Brandon: It's backwards. I tried learning how to speak it when I was a kid. Mirror Joe: Deyortsed eb lliw uoy. Uoy ecalper lliw I. Brandon: Destroyed. Be. will. Something Something... This is so much easier on paper. Mirror Sarah and Coco stand besides Mirror Joe who summons two rectangle like portals. Back at the museum, Mirror Brandon activates a device. Coco: What is this? Sarah: Telescope. Powered by mirrors. There's nothing here. Brandon, are you sure- Mirror Brandon: Yes... Omnitrix is picking up activity over there. (points) Sarah and Coco go to where Brandon is pointing which is a wall with two mirrors on it. Coco: There's nothing here but mirrors. Mirror Brandon: That's the point. Two hands come out of the mirrors and pull Sarah and Coco in. Sarah and Coco: AH! Mirror Sarah and Coco step out of the mirrors and walk over to Brandon. Mirror Sarah: Ready. Mirror Coco: Ready. Mirror Brandon: What of the Humans? Mirror Coco: They will be disposed of. Mirror Sarah: Joe will dispose of them. Mirror Brandon: Make sure they don't escape the Mirror Realm. Our master awaits no more delays. Mirror Coco smashes the mirrors and glass shatters on the floor. Mirror Brandon smiles evily. Back in the Mirror Realm, Coco and Sarah fall from the rectangle portals and it closes behind them. Brandon, assisting them: Guys! Are you alright? Sarah: Fine... What just happened? Coco: Where are we? Brandon: I'm not so sure. All I know is that our reflections want to destroy us and we're in a mirror universe. Mirror Joe: Fo desopsid eb ot eraperp. Brandon: Oh and he wants to destroy us first. Sarah: Dispose. Brandon: What? Sarah: "Prepare to be disposed of" That's what he said. Brandon: Aw man. Are you telling me you understand backwardsian? Sarah: Do I speak backwards? Yes. Learned it when I was 12. Brandon: Aw come on! I tried when I was 10. Sarah, to Mirror Joe: Su morf tnaw uoy od tahw? Mirror Joe: Retsam ruo rof dlrow ruoy revo ekat lliw ew. Sarah: "We will take over your drill for our master" Coco: Drill? Sarah: Um... World. Sorry. Still a little rusty. Coco: Why can't we just smash him already? Brandon: See those glowing things? (points to floating glowing portals) Coco: So? What about it? Brandon: They're our way out of here. He's like the key master or something. Joe: Isn't there someway to convince him to join our side. Brandon: He wants to destroy and replace you... so that means he'll take over your life. Joe: How does THAT help? Sarah: So would he want the most? Something that convinces him that our side is the good one. Mirror Joe approaches. Joe: Well... um... There's this girl that I look forward to seeing. I just met her but I'd do anything to see her again. Joe looks up and sees a small circular portal floating around and sees Sally putting lipstick on through the portal. Joe: That's her! (points) Mirror Joe looks and sees Sally through the portal. He then stops. Mirror Joe: Yllas? Joe: Can you help us help her? You might not see her but if you do, it won't be the same for her. I know we're sort of jerky but I also know that there's a good guy in there. A guy that likes friends and dancing... and Sally. Brandon, whispering: You do realize he understands backwa- Sarah: SH! (whispers) It's a physic connection. Or something. Don't ruin the moment! Brandon: Okay Okay. Mirror Joe: I. Help. You. Help. Sally. Mirror Joe summons a large mirror. Coco: It's about time. Coco hits the portal but nothing happens. Sarah: Only mirror alternates can use mirror portals. Joe: How are we going get out then? Brandon: I have an idea... Back at the museum, Mirror Brandon activates the telescope to open a wormhole. Mirror Brandon: Our master awakes. Mirror Brandon, Coco and Sarah kneel before the wormhole. A blue, glass-like humanoid walks out of the wormhole. Glass Humanoid Alien: I... am... MIRROR MASTER! Brandon's voice: Yeah? Well this is an epic entrance! Mirror Master looks around and sees a large mirror on the ceiling. A green blurry reflection is seen in the mirror getting bigger and bigger. Mirror Coco's Car then crashes through the mirror. Coco, driving the car: Now you're talking! Coco drives the car onto the telescope and drives around is downwards until he drives off of the telescope and onto a high viewing area. The team and Joe then get out of the car. Sarah: Looks like the guy who's responsible for the mirror kidnappings. Coco: Just glad I can finally smash something. Brandon: We're going to have to get past our doubles first. Brandon slams down the Omnitrix and transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Mirror Brandon activates his Omnitrix and transforms into Cannonbolt. Mirror Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Cannonbolt: Are you copying me? Mirror Cannonbolt: Are you copying me? Cannonbolt: I'm gonna need another guy then. Cannonbolt hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Mirror Cannonbolt transforms into Goop. Mirror Goop: GOOP! Goop: Now that's just cheating. Mirror Goop: Now that's just cheating. Goop shoots acid goo at Mirror Goop but there is no affect. Mirror Goop does the same and there is no affect. Goop transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Mirror Goop also transforms into Astro. Mirror Astro: ASTRO! Astro fires a pure energy beam at Mirror Astro who counters it with a pure energy beam. Their beams are then evenly balanced against each other. Astro: I'm not going anywhere with this! Astro lowers his beam as well as Mirror Astro. Astro: I have to try a better strategy. Astro transforms into Brainiac Brainiac: BRAINIAC! Mirror Astro transforms into Brainiac. Mirror Brainiac: BRAINIAC! Both Brainiacs: Would you stop it? Oh. I see. We're now on the same level on speech patterns which means you can mimic my every move before I can even think of doing it. You are simply annoying my immobile sense of commonness and gigantic amount of logic and intellect which is located within my cerebrum also known as the brain in case you can not comprehend the ability of the knowledge... but of course you are in the same state of form as I am which apparently means that you can understand what I am saying... but you do not attack. Just repeat as I see... Perhaps I could use you. Sarah fires some pink energy discs at Mirror Sarah who uses her energy shield. MIror Sarah then fires some energy discs at Sarah who uses her energy shield. Coco strikes Mirror Coco who strikes him back who strikes him back. Sarah: Gah. We're not going anywhere with them mincing us. Coco: What do you suppose- (takes a hit) we- (hits back) do? (gets hit) Sarah: How about you take my guy and I take yours? Coco: Sounds like a plan. Sarah fires energy discs at Mirror Coco who backs up and Coco slams the ground which makes Mirror Sarah fall over. Mirror Sarah then gets up and fires energy discs at Coco and Mirror Coco slams the ground which makes Sarah fall over. Sarah: Okay... Back to the drawing board. Mirror Master: I will mirrorize this whole universe until I rein supreme on both worlds! Both Brainiacs: Not so fast! Mirror Master: It is too late. Minion, destroy him. Mirror Brainiac does nothing. Mirror Master: Minion! Both Brainiacs: It seems that you have lost control over your creation but you have failed to realize the purpose of the looking glass, "Mirror Master". In conclusion, Reflections will always do what you do. Both Brainiacs fire an electric blast at Mirror Master. Mirror Master weakens. Sarah and Coco notice this and fire at Mirror Master as well. Their mirror versions, repeat their actions. Mirror Master then destroys the mirror versions and hits Brainiac who turns back into Brandon. Sarah: Brandon! Brandon, getting up: Ow. Mirror Master: This isn't over. Brandon: Don't worry. I have an idea. Over here you glass... thing! Brandon runs down a hall and Mirror Master chases after him. Brandon then runs into a house of mirrors followed by Mirror Master. Mirror Master then looses Brandon but sees multiple reflections of him. Mirror Master: You can not hide from me. This trick will not protect you. Brandon: It's not a trick. Brandon steps out. Brandon: It's a trap. Brandon transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO! Echo Echo clones himself and surrounds Mirror Master. Echo Echo: Now! Some of Echo Echo's Clones push Mirror Master into a Mirror. Mirror Master: You fool! I can control the Mirror Realm! Echo Echo: Yeah but you're not in a regular mirror. It is revealed that Mirror Master is trapped in a fun mirror. Mirror Master tries getting out but his arm gets all wrinkled and disfigured. Mirror Master: What did you do to me?! Echo Echo: Returning the receipt. (looks at clones) Looks like I have enough copies already. Echo Echo and his clones sonic scream at the mirror shattering it into pieces. Mirror Master: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Echo Echo turns back into Brandon. Brandon, crossing his arms: Rest in Pieces. Later, The Mechanics clean up the pieces. Sarah: Nice job, Brandon. Brandon: Yeah... But if I see another evil clone of me, I'm going to kick his butt. Coco: You mean your butt. Sarah: Or his evil clone's butt... Coco: Of evil buttness. Brandon: Can we stop talking about my clone's butt, already? Coco: So... What's going to happen to the Mirror Master? Sarah: Mechanics are putting away in storage. I guess we won't be seeing bad copies anymore. Brandon: That's easy for you to say. I've been seeing copies of myself more often than I see my Landry bin. Joe, walking up: Hey Brandon. Thanks for saving my life back in the mirror place. Brandon: Anytime, dude. Joe: No really. You made me a better person. But there's one thing I don't get... If weird aliens stuff happens in the mirrorverse then how come you turned into an alien in the real world. Brandon: Um... It's because... um... Sarah: It was a mirror trick. Joe: Oh... Can you teach me about it? Brandon: Maybe later. Now you might want to go talk to that girl. Joe: Thanks, Brandon. Joe leaves. Brandon: Burger Shack? Coco: Copy that. Brandon stares at Coco. Coco: What? Too soon? Brandon and Sarah walk off. Coco: Guys? ...I am your ride, remember... Guys! Coco runs after them. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Joe *Sally *Teenagers Aliens Used By Brandon *Rocks *Cannonbolt *Goop *Astro *Brainiac *Echo Echo By Mirror Brandon *Cannonbolt *Goop *Astro *Brainiac Villains *Mirror Master **Mirror Brandon (Destroyed) **Mirror Coco (Destroyed) **Mirror Sarah (Destroyed) **Mirror Joe (Temporally)(Destroyed) Trivia *This episode wasn't ready for production but was released due to a shortage of episodes. *This is the first episode to have a comma in it. *Brandon meets another clone of himself however this time, Sarah and Coco also meet their doubles *Batwing was planned on being in the episode but didn't make the cut. *An alternative title for this episode would have been Backwards. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4